This study is designed to compare the efficacy of MK-0966 to that of Nabumetone tablets in treating osteoarthritis of the knee during a 6-week treatment period. It is also designed to evaluate the overall safety and tolerability of MK-0966. The GCRC will be utilized at the site for the injections by the PI and blood draws by the nursing staff.